


You Can Be The Boss

by frozenfish



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenfish/pseuds/frozenfish
Summary: 亚茨拉斐尔有一个不可言说的秘密





	You Can Be The Boss

写在前面：PWP，有王尔德/亚茨提及，注意TAG避雷

“我……还挺喜欢……的。”亚茨拉斐尔瓮声瓮气地冲克鲁利的肩膀承认。  
　　“嗯？”被当成坐垫的那位依然沉浸在酒精带来的飘飘然的快感之中，连带着他原本就带着痞气的腔调加倍地吊儿郎当起来，“这是不争的事实，你爱死我了。”  
　　对方抬起毛茸茸的浅色脑袋，用一个天使所能企及的最严肃的眼神瞪着他。  
　　“好的，你继续。”克鲁利开始怀疑今天这瓶上乘的麦芽酒的后劲未免有些好得过头了，因为亚茨拉斐尔正毫不掩饰地注视着他，大胆得像是在挑衅。  
　　“我是说……”天使重新调整了一下坐姿，继续对着恶魔的肩颈嘟喃，“那次在修道院里……你揪着我的领子把我摁在墙上。老实说，我挺喜欢的。”  
　　他开始有点迷迷糊糊地眨着眼睛，似乎正在试图理解刚刚自己发表的言论。  
　　那些正在不断嗡嗡作响在克鲁利皮肤下翻滚的酒精忽然打了个哆嗦，很识趣地从血管里挥发掉了。  
　　“呃，嘶——亚茨拉斐尔，”前伊甸园之蛇认为他的伴侣似乎想给他某种暗示，而两个被麦芽酒腌渍过的大脑显然不适合就此做更深入的交流，“亚茨？”  
　　回答他的是一片均匀的鼾声。  
　　“你是个混蛋。”克鲁利冲那头淡金色的头发嘀咕。  
　　  
　　亚茨拉斐尔没有再提这段小小的插曲，他似乎把那些醉醺醺的胡话一并用神迹排解掉了。这位时不时表现得有点叛逆的天使总会后知后觉地找出各种理由把他那离经叛道的行为强塞进天堂的框框条条里，而且意外地还很得心应手。何况，那些在天堂的同僚们又总是不定期撩拨一下他的愧疚心——每当亚茨拉斐尔开始念叨着什么我们是死对头不该天天厮混在一起还老是把季度报告拖成年度报告的时候，克鲁利总能领会到其中的暗示，并开始加倍发挥自己作恶的想象力，力图给加百列制造双倍的头痛。这一状况在失败的天启后多多少少有所改观，不过克鲁利并不想把亚茨拉斐尔逼得太紧，他更想听对方亲口承认那些很不天使的遐想，而且最好是在双方头脑都清醒的情况下。  
　　他那六千年的老对头并没有让恶魔等太久。当亚茨拉斐尔抬着被阴茎撑得鼓起来的脸并摸索着让对方的手指陷进自己那头卷发的时候，克鲁利忍不住发出一声狂野的喘息：  
　　“嘶——你喜欢这样，嘶——不是吗？”他低声对那张湿漉漉的脸说起下流的鼓励，胯部随着每一个吐出的音节的节奏向前顶，“你喜欢我粗暴地对待你，嘶——使用你——”  
　　亚茨拉斐尔在他的脑袋里发出成串色情的呻吟：不算是一个精良准确的肯定回答，但至少可以表明他很享受。  
　　“正中靶心，嗯？”克鲁利最后在对方潮热的口腔里插了几下，而后射在天使半张的唇瓣上，“我打赌我不用手就能让你的下面流得一塌糊涂——”  
　　他拽着亚茨拉斐尔的发卷，让天使的脑袋保持着扬起的状态，随后把穿着蛇皮皮鞋的脚伸进对方半开的双腿之中，非常有技巧地按揉起来。  
　　“克……克鲁利……！”  
　　悬挂在两位雄性人形超自然生物的路灯垂死挣扎般地闪了几下，很快就过早地报废了*。  
　　  
　　*随之瘫痪的还有大半个苏豪区的电力网，两位特工都把这件事算作各自的胜利写进冗长的季度报告里——当然，采用的是省略了特定细节的精简版本。  
　　  
　　“你迟到了，”克鲁利短暂地考虑了一会儿，把桌上一只斟满的酒杯换成热气腾腾的巧克力，“加百列又找茬来了？”  
　　亚茨拉斐尔闷闷不快地缩在恶魔公寓里的皮沙发上，低沉的情绪几乎要实体化出焦味来了，“我是真的没有搞明白鼓吹人工智能的必要性——你瞧，人类的气管穿过了消化道，这算哪门子的人工智能啊？”  
　　“你就这样和加百列说了？”  
　　“他甚至想宣传人工智能写作！那是犯罪！克鲁利！没有灵魂的写作是犯罪！”亚茨拉斐尔几乎是在哀嚎了，“而他们想让我宣传它！”  
　　“好啦好啦，放轻松一点，”克鲁利拍了拍他的后背，“下界也让我鼓吹人工智能来着——如果你真的不想执行命令的话，就说是为了阻止地狱的恶行？”  
　　然而亚茨拉斐尔的心情并没有得到多大的好转，“当然啦，西装三件套先生对格子呢依然有很大的意见——”  
　　克鲁利老早就放弃校正亚茨拉斐尔对时尚的定位，于是他顺势把注意力放到对方套着棕色皮鞋的脚上。前伊甸园之蛇认为，只要那片格子呢是裹在亚茨拉斐尔身上的，那么它就是可以被接受的。  
　　“——还宣称我是有史以来最不称职的天使，”亚茨拉斐尔瘪了瘪嘴，仿佛是尝到了一片不新鲜的腌渍鲑鱼，“说得好像我想成为他的好男孩似的。”  
　　克鲁利的视线立刻从亚茨拉斐尔的脚踝回到它们主人的脸上。  
　　“按加百列的说法，我肯定不是他老人家的好男孩，”窝在沙发上的那位显然察觉到他情绪上的变化**，他顿了顿，突然若有所思地补充道，“你知道吗，奥斯卡曾经很喜欢用这个称呼来着——‘我亲爱的男孩’。”  
　　哦，那个奥斯卡啊——克鲁利酸溜溜地想着——亚茨拉斐尔是不是还有一本他亲笔签名的初版书来着？  
　　“你真的没有必要这么敏感，”亚茨拉斐尔轻轻笑了起来，看起来似乎愉快了一点，“我从来没有和他在暗巷里……呃……，他是一个人类，而我只是他那些许许多多的漂亮男孩的其中之一——那时候你睡了将近一整个世纪，而我恰恰非常孤独。”  
　　“嘶——我现在可没打算睡觉，”克鲁利舔了舔嘴唇，“你还想当个好男孩吗？”  
　　“因人而异吧。”亚茨拉斐尔平静地回答道。  
　　“那不算是个回答，”克鲁利欣赏着天使脸上逐渐升温的红晕，如果对方执意要把游戏进行到底，他自然是乐于奉陪的。  
　　“我以为我的暗示已经够明显了？”亚茨拉斐尔轻声嘟哝。  
　　随后他抬起脑袋，重新用那种近似挑衅的目光打量着眼前的恶魔，只是这一回，他们之间没有酒精的伪装。  
　　“如果我说出那个肯定的回答，”亚茨拉斐尔注视着墨镜上自己彩色的变形倒影，“你会款待我吗？”  
　　“嘶——乐意效劳。”  
“那么——是的，我想。”

**亚茨拉斐尔坚定地认为情人节是地狱的发明，因为每年这个时候，四下弥漫的花粉和过载的爱欲总是让这位敏感的天使身心俱疲，并偏头痛发作上好几天。

 

当对方那条异于常人且分叉的舌头堪堪要捅进他嗓子眼里的时候，亚茨拉斐尔的手指正有一搭没一搭地摆弄克鲁利后颈上细碎的头发。下界至少应该给这根舌头还有它所能做的那些奇奇怪怪的事情发一个奖章，他迷迷糊糊地想着，并毫不掩饰地把这个念头投射到恶魔的脑子里。  
　　“你个受虐狂，”克鲁利同样通过心灵感应回敬，同时双手用力，把天使的脑袋卡在一个更适合侵入的角度，“等我把你扒光再颁奖也不迟。”  
　　身为超自然生物的优势之一是他们并不总是需要呼吸，但是这并不妨碍亚茨拉斐尔忽然多多少少理解到窒息性爱的奥妙之处***：那根灵活的东西把他的嘴填得满满当当，而他只能颤颤巍巍地用舌尖顺着对方的节奏一起动作。来不及吞下去的唾液被挤压出来，沿着唇角往下淌，口腔里持续不断的水声挠得他耳膜发痒。  
“哇，这肯定是我‘努力’得最积极的一次，”当克鲁利终于肯放开他的下巴的时候，亚茨拉斐尔小腿肚子开始不自觉地打哆嗦，一向整齐干净的花呢裤子前端多了一小块深色的水渍，“你总是可以让人做出一些很——过分的事情来。”  
“别说得像是我在单方面胁迫似的，”克鲁利随手抹了一把下巴，然后猫下身子，“承认吧，从你让我进入伊甸园时起，咱俩就已经互相看对眼了。”  
他捉住那对肖想了许久的脚踝，把特别复古的皮鞋从上头剥下来，并无视天使的抗议把它们抛到肩后。克鲁利捻起一片裤脚，刻意地把布料沿着对方的小腿弧线往上推，直到他的手指碰到一小块金属。  
“呃，”亚茨拉斐尔有点局促地扭了扭身子——对方忽然停滞的动作让他怀疑佩戴袜夹是否真的是一个明智的选择，“我猜你，会喜欢？唔——”  
“我要让你一直穿着它们，”天使的顾虑显然是多余的，鉴于蹲在他面前的恶魔已经嘶嘶作响到可以和烧开的水壶媲美，“当我把你操进沙发扶手里的——嘶——时候，你会一直穿着它们。在此之前，你得把其余的衣服都脱掉，然后像一个乖孩子——嘶——那样趴在我腿上，让我好好款待那个绝妙的小屁股——你懂的，神迹是很方便，但今晚，我们可以尝试一下人类的手法。”被握在他掌心里的脚腕开始不安分地扭动起来，克鲁利把它们放开，大喇喇地在沙发椅上坐下。  
他意味深长地拍了拍自己的大腿，并开始心安理得地打量起亚茨拉斐尔脸上的红晕以及接下来大片大片裸露出来的皮肤。  
“好啦，”浑身赤裸地天使冲衣冠楚楚的克鲁利挑了挑眉毛，对方灼热的视线烤得他有点发热，“做点什么？”  
“当然，当然——嘶——”前伊甸园之蛇伸出舌头尝了尝空气，随后放任恶魔的本能渗进随后吐出的每一个字眼中，“过来。”  
亚茨拉斐尔低低抽了一口气，他已经很久没有如此直接地暴露在恶魔的光晕之下了：那就像是一团明亮的火，危险而迷人——尽管如此还是令人忍不住想要抓住它，感受其中有力的跳动，即使这样做会带来灼伤。  
他顺从地弯下身子趴在对方腿上，让自己被摆放成想要的姿势。  
“你老喜欢这样了，”克鲁利用力揉捏着膝上这对丰满的臀瓣，让白花花的肉从指缝间泄出来一点点，“让别人告诉你该怎么做，让他们以为你是个乖宝宝天使——嗯？”  
亚茨拉斐尔忽然意识到对方的勃起正沉甸甸地压在他的肚子上，那些昂贵的西装布料被绷得很紧，“我没——”  
他的屁股立刻挨了一记毫无征兆的掌掴。  
“嘶——闭嘴——现在这儿是我的主场，收起你那点天堂的假矜持，”恶魔的语气近乎懒散，他把手掌贴在泛红的皮肉上，“你不介意让渡掌握权，因为如此一来你就可以把担子撂在别人头上——让天堂和地狱以为是——嘶——我的光晕玷污了你，然后继续心安理得戴着那只没有黑点的光环。而实际上，我从来都不需要把苹果送进你嘴里，因为你无师自通得很——”他无视了对方低低的呜咽，“不过，没-关-系——”  
亚茨拉斐尔能感受到自己的臀部在对方迅速的击打下颤抖着起浪，克鲁利没有下很大的力气，但是肌肤拍打在一起的脆响还是让他的脸（以及某个刚刚物质化不久的器官）烧得火辣辣的。天使试图弓起腰制造一点摩擦，缓解越发高涨的欲望，然而他的老对手却另有打算。  
“我要听你亲口说出来，”克鲁利掐着他的腰窝，尽管恶魔本人也在努力克制向上挺胯的动作，“来吧，至少这一次，你可以坦诚地当个好孩子。”  
“我——”  
柔软的臀肉被用力向两边掰开，露出里面带褶的小洞，由于忽如其来的刺激而一开一合。克鲁利低头给那里来了个湿漉漉的吻，然后用分叉的舌头抵在会阴处小幅度戳刺起来。  
“克鲁利——求你——”  
“回答错误，”对方的指头沿着脊柱一路向上，慢慢陷进淡金色的发卷里，不松不紧地攥着，“继续。”  
“是的我爱死这样了——”亚茨拉斐尔沉重的喘息自他耳边和脑内响起，造成了某种诡异的立体环声效果，“我喜欢把自己交出去交给你的感觉好了看在上帝撒旦或是见鬼不管是谁的份上你个老蛇能不能继续款待我的屁股毕竟这是你答应我的——唔”  
“好孩子，”克鲁利喜爱地揉了把天使的发卷，同时把一根润滑过的手指塞进对方的肠道里，成功从对方嗓子眼里又榨出几个音节，“天使，你说下流话的时候可真辣。”  
当亚茨拉斐尔喊了三次他老人家的名字****，克鲁利低声把撒旦身上的各种部位（包括那对最尖最快的犄角）问候了个遍后，两位驻地球特工将位置调了个个儿：亚茨拉斐尔的小腿搭在沙发扶手上，而克鲁利压着他，把两人湿润的性器环在手里上下撸动。  
“这和——唔——和神迹感觉不一样，”亚茨拉斐尔伸长脖子亲吻克鲁利的下巴，“唔——感觉更，尖锐。”  
“如果你更喜欢神迹的话，我可以——”克鲁利停下手中的动作，他碰了碰那些箍在肛塞周围紧绷的肌肉。  
“不，不——”亚茨拉斐尔打了个哆嗦，“我想要这个——哦，哦哦，哦——”  
裹在他肠道里的东西被指挥着往里面浅浅地捅了几下，然后被整个抽出。克鲁利重新换上三根指头堵住天使的穴口，毫不留情地开始折磨里头某个敏感的腺体。亚茨拉斐尔的腿肚子从扶手上滑下，落到面前结实的肩膀上。克鲁利侧头啃咬着夹在他脑袋旁的大腿，随后意识到亚茨拉斐尔穿着格子呢袜子的脚正在他背上画圈。  
“天使——”他咬牙发出嘶嘶声，“安分点，不然我就该射在你腿根上了。”  
“你——啊——该——射在这里面，”亚茨拉斐尔的声音被不断涌上来的呻吟顶得支离破碎，水汪汪的蓝眼睛半阖着，“把你的好孩子填满——唔——”  
“亚茨！”这回轮到克鲁利在他脑袋里呻吟了，“好歹给点心理准备，我-艹——”  
“你正艹着呢，”食髓知味的天使露出了一个很不纯洁的笑容，“虽然比起食指，我更想要你的——”  
为了避免亚茨拉斐尔把今晚的下流话额度过早用完，克鲁利从善如流地肏进那个湿热的甬道，并满意地听到对方沾沾自喜的声音完全变调成短促的尖叫。他带着点报复心理开始大开大合地动作起来，带着身下肉乎乎的躯体随着节奏可口地颤抖着。  
“你想要我的阴茎，”他搂着亚茨拉斐尔的腰把对方的屁股往自己的胯上撞，“嘶——一根粗大的，滚烫的阴茎——”分叉的舌头卷起一只圆润的耳垂，不连贯的污言秽语径直灌进天使的耳朵里，恶魔的光晕随之延展，寻求可乘之机，“对这样的‘款待’还满意吗？放开你的精神屏障，天使——嘶——你能感受得到，不是吗？感受你那里是怎样拼命吮着不放，感受我怎么艹你——”  
回答他的是一阵忽如其来的气流，以及几根蓬松脱落的白色羽毛。亚茨拉斐尔拍动着物质化出来的翅膀，顺势保持着连接的状态把俯在身上的克鲁利推倒在地上。在他毫无廉耻心地用力把自己钉在恶魔的性器上的同时，天使让自己的光环充分打开。  
他们的光晕立刻交织在一起：随之而来的欲望和爱意几乎把克鲁利呛到恍惚，对方自带的来自天堂的神力灼烤着他恶魔的本质，但是很快这种刺痛就被更浑浊，更真实的气息舒缓——汗水、精液、粗重的喘息……所有乱糟糟不完美的一切让他从所谓有地精力旺盛。  
亚茨拉斐尔握着克鲁利的手抚摸自己的脖颈和胸脯，腰肢软软地塌下去，很有技巧地让肠肉裹紧对方的龟头，更好地按摩自己的前列腺。克鲁利发出含混不清的低吼，他能感受到肩胛骨之间不断聚集的压力。恶魔拍开天使的手，揽着对方的胯把他举起来一点点，然后放任亚茨拉斐尔重新跌坐进他怀里——双倍的高潮快感自他们共享的精神领域中炸开，伴随着另一阵羽翼振动的脆响，克鲁利展开自己的翅膀，让铁灰色和白色的羽毛交叠摩擦。

 

***：天使没有性别，理论上也不通常会有性欲。但是这并不意味他们不会被人类强烈而持续的情欲波动辐射到——何况亚茨拉斐尔住在苏豪区。  
****：克鲁利怀疑这大概也算是某种程度上的恋父/母（鬼知道他老人家现在偏好什么性别）情结。

 

“下一次，我可以把你绑起来，然后好好享用那对丰满的大腿，”克鲁利冲枕在胸上的亚茨拉斐尔提议，“或者，你把我绑起来，然后像刚才那样骑在我身上蹦跶——”  
“又或者，”亚茨拉斐尔脸上的红晕并没有完全褪下去，“你可以变回蛇形，我是说，最原始那种古蛇形象——”  
“你懂的，像伊甸园时候那样，”他避开对方过分明亮的视线，“亲爱的，你的确让我等了很久，不是吗？”


End file.
